First Time
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Summary : "Itulah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Seorang trouble maker yang kesepian.." GrimmIchi, AU, BL. Request By Endras D'darkÁngel Prasetya. Review?


**Bleach (c) **** Tite Kubo **

**First Time (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

** . **

**. **

**Genre:** Romance **/ **Hurt-Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Grimmjow **X** Ichigo

**Warning: Shou-ai,** OOC, AU, Typo. Don't Like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Request By :** Endras D'darkÁngel Prasetya

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_Inilah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Seorang trouble maker yang kesepian..._

* * *

**_10 Years Ago_**

"Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Wee! Kalau bisa ambil sendiri, pendek! Hei, tangkap ini!"

Bagaimana ini? Padahal itu buku bergambar yang baru saja di belikan _Kaa-san_ untukku. Kalau rusak, aku takut _Kaa-san_ sedih. Sambil terus memikirkan hal itu, aku berusaha untuk merebut kembali buku bergambar milikku yang sejak tadi di oper kesana-kemari oleh 3 anak kelasku yang memang sering menjahiliku.

"Tangkap ini, Yylfordt!" seru seorang anak sambil melempar bukuku ke arah Yylford di depannya.

"Kumohon kembalikan!" aku berlari mengikuti arah buku dilempar ke seorang anak berambut pirang itu.

"Haha.. tertangkap!"

"_Nice catch_!" seru Shawlong. Anak yang kutahu keturunan dari Cina itu tampak senang saat bukuku berhasil ditangkap oleh Yylfordt.

Gagal. Aku sudah cukup lelah. Tanpa terasa, aku membungkukkan badanku karena kelelahan. Sambil bertumpu dengan kedua lututku, aku mengatur nafas ku perlahan, lalu menatap anak berambut pirang yang sekarang memegang bukuku.

"Mau aku kembalikan bukumu ini?" katanya, aku mengangguk antusias. Anak itu tersenyum aneh menurut penglihatanku, "Mudah saja, kau tinggal.." anak itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia malah berbalik badan dan langsung melempar buku milikku ke semak-samak yang tumbuh cukup tinggi di belakangnya. Aku membeku melihat itu. Buka bergambarku!

"Ups! Tanganku licin. Hahaha... ayo, pergi!"

"Oke, bos!"

Hiks. Buku bergambarku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis kala itu, namun aku ingat perkataan _Tou-san_ kalau anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Terlebih, aku sudah cukup terbiasa di jahili seperti ini. Mengusap sedikit air mataku yang hampir keluar tadi, lantas aku langsung melangkah menuju semak-semak dimana bukuku dilempar tadi.

"Dimana?" aku terus mencari dengan membelah semak-semak yang tingginya hampir 1 meter itu.

"Auuh.." aku meringis saat rumput itu menggores tanganku yang tak terlindungi. Rumputnya tajam. Keluhku.

"Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir.."

"**Oye." **

**_Deg!_ **

Mendengar suara asing merasuk ke dalam pendengaranku, lantas ku balikan badanku ke arah sumber suara. Aku terpaku melihat seorang anak berambut biru agak jabrik dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah dahinya, berdiri di belakangku yang aku kenal sebagai _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_. _Anoo.._ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal dia. Karena memang aku baru 2 bulan pindah ke sekolah ini, tapi banyak mulut yang sering membicarakan tentang Grimmjow kalau dia itu anak yang bermasalah. Walaupun kami sekelas, tapi kami berdua belum pernah bertegur sapa. Karena memang aku takut padanya gara-gara cerita yang kudengar dia sering berkelahi dan mencari masalah dengan anak lain. **(**T.T**) **

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

Eh. A-apa barusan tadi ia bertanya padaku?

"Hei, kau tuli, ya! Kau sedang mencari apa disana?" kali ini Grimmjow menggertak, reflek aku memejamkan mataku sesaat.

"Hii..~ ma-maaf. Iya, aku sedang mencari sesuatu." ujarku takut-takut. Tidak berani menatapnya secara langsung.

"Maksudku, apa yang sedang kau cari di semak-semak seperti itu, _baka!_"

Aku makin menundukkan kepalaku takut, "I-itu.. sebuah bu-buku."

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! **_

"Eh?" aku tertegun saat Grimmjow melangkah ke arahku dengan tatapan mata bewarna birunya yang terus menatap mataku.

"Bukunya seperti apa?"

"Eh?"

"Bukannya, eh! Bukumu itu seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"A-ano.. bu-buku bergambar be-bewarna biru dengan ga-gambar bebek." ujarku gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku ingin memberitahunya tentang ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau Grimmjow tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

"Pfh! Kau ini, padahal sudah sebesar ini. Tapi masih suka buku bergambar? Gambar bebek lagi. Hahaha!"

_**Pssshh.. **_

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, padahal sudah banyak orang yang bilang seperti padaku. Tapi, kenapa cuma kata-kata dari Grimmjow yang membuatku malu, ya? Apa karena aku baru pertama kali bercakap dengannya langsung seperti ini?

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Ups!" tanpa sadar aku malah berseru padanya, menyadari kebodahanku barusan aku langsung menutup mulutku cepat.

Aku jadi makin takut dan menyesali perbuatanku tadi, karena sekarang Grimmjow sedang menatapku tajam.. hiiii...~

"Siapa namamu,"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Setiap aku bertanya, jawabanmu pasti 'eh' terus! Aku bilang siapa namamu, _baka!_"

Ukh, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia memanggilku _baka_. Padahal kita sekelas, tapi kau tidak tahu namaku? Ya, walau baru 2 bulan, sih. Tapi seharusnya kau tahu. Apakah Grimmjow itu orang yang sangat cuek? "Jangan panggil aku _baka_! Aku punya nama! Namaku _Ichigo Kurosaki_!" ledakku kesal.

"Nah, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi kalau tidak mau kusebut _baka_, Ichigo." kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia tersenyum? Heeee? (**O_O)" **

Seketika aku menundukkan kepala. Hanya terdiam, sih. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan lagi. Tadi Grimmjow memanggilku _Ichigo? _ Padahal, Grimmjow baru pertama kali berbicara denganku. Tapi kenapa dia sudah bisa seakrab ini?

_**Puk! **_

Aku tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang mengusap rambut _orange_-ku. Tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu siapa yang menepuk kepalaku, karena aku tahu, itu pasti Grimmjow.

"Aku bantu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku gugup. Apa pendengaranku salah? Grimmjow mau membantuku?

Grimmjow tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku berdiri sambil memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ketemu!" aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku saat beberapa belas menit kemudian Grimmjow berhasil menemukan buku bergambar yang tadi dilempar oleh Yylfordt.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

"Te-terimakasih," ujarku sambil menerima buku itu.

"Ya, sudah. Lain kali lebih dijaga dengan baik barang-barangmu, kecil!" Katanya sambil hendak pergi.

_**Jleb!**_

"Ke-kecil dia bilang...? Tunggu!"

Grimmjow langsung menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Aku langsung menundukkan kepala, tadi reflek saja aku memanggilnya karena dia menyebutku kecil, sih. Tapi, sekarang aku malah takut untuk berbicara, aduh..

"Hei?" panggilnya.

"Se-sekali lagi, terimakasih!" ujarku kemudian.

"Ya, ya. Sudah, ya! Bye." Balasnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak memintanya untuk menjadi temanku tadi? Padahal, sepertinya Grimmjow bukan anak yang nakal.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**_Hari selanjutnya_**

**Buagh! **

Aku mendengar suara aneh ketika aku hendak masuk ke kelas melalui koridor sekolah yang biasa aku lewati. Tepat pada koridor menuju gudang penyimpanan barang-barang bekas sekolah yang tidak terpakai. Penasaran, aku mendekati sumber suara. Menelan ludah kaku, Perlahan aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata coklatku melebar saat mendapati Grimmjow tengah berkelahi dengan 5 orang anak. Namun sepertinya, Grimmjow sedang di atas angin karena dengan mudahnya ia melawan kelima anak itu sekaligus dengan mudah.

"Baru kelas 4, jangan sombong kau!" seru seorang anak bertubuh tambun hendak menyerang Grimmjow.

_**Buagh!**_

Reflek aku memejamkan mataku sekilas melihat anak betubuh tambun tadi malah terkena tinju Grimmjow di pipi dan tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. _Auuh_.. itu pasti sakit sekali..

Namun untuk selanjutnya mataku menangkap seorang anak yang tampak hendak menyerang Grimmjow dari belakang.

"GRIMMJOW DI BELAKANGMU!" reflek aku membuka pintu itu sambil berteriak dan membuat perhatian tertuju padaku. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Grimmjow langsung balas menendang anak yang tadi ingin menyerangnya dari belakang tadi.

_**Buagh! **_

"Hah! Kalau kalian sudah menyerah, cepat pergi!" seru Grimmjow sambil menatap tajam anak-anak yang mengeroyoknya itu. Mendengar itu, tentu saja membuat anak-anak itu ciut dan langsung terbirit-birit keluar dari gudang itu.

_**Siiinng...~ **_

Ke-kenapa jadi hening begini? Ukh...

"Hei,"

"Eh?"

"Hah.. bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan 'eh'-mu itu setiap kali aku memanggilmu?"

"Ma-maaf! A-apa kau terluka? Sakit?"

Anak berambut biru di hadapanku itu tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai dan memakainya dengan santai.

"Biasa saja. _Thanks_ atas yang tadi," ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"I-iya,"

"Sampai jumpa," ujarnya sambil melewatiku.

**Grep!**

"Tu-tunggu, Grimmjow!" reflek aku meraih lengan kanannya agar tidak pergi.

"Ngh?"

**Jiiiiittt...~ **

"Ma-maaf! Begini, apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke UKS u-untuk mengobati luka... mu?" kataku sambil melepas tanganku darinya saat mata biru itu menatap tepat pada genggaman tanganku yang mengenggam lengannya.

Grimmjow mendengus, "Tidak usah."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku hanya menatap punggung Grimmjow yang menjauh dalam diam...

**_Ichigo POV end_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Ichigo terus memandang bangku kosong milik Grimmjow. Ternyata, anak berambut biru itu tidak masuk ke kelas, entah kenapa Ichigo agak khawatir dengan Grimmjow. Terlebih dengan luka-luka yang tadi didapat Grimmjow karena perkelahian di gudang pagi tadi. Alhasil, karena separuh pikirannya memikirkan Grimmjow yang sekarang entah berada dimana ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sekarang.

"Ichigo-_kun.. _Ichigo_-kun.._"

Anak berambut orange itu tersentak saat sang guru memanggilnya, "Eh? Ma-maaf, _Sensei," _

"Apakah kau sakit? Kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat," tanya sang guru sambil tersenyum, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas kini tertuju pada Ichigo. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudia dia mengangguk kecil.

Sang guru kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kamu bisa ke UKS. Tatsuki, bisa antarkan Ichigo-_kun?_" pinta sang guru pada anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek.

"Baik, _Sensei!" _

Ichigo mengangguk lagi. Kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, Tatsuki menghampiri Ichigo lalu meraih lengannya untuk pergi, "Ayo!" ajak Tatsuki. Ichigo mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Tatsuki keluar kelas.

"Nah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita lagi, ya." Sahut sang guru.

"Baik, _Sensei!"_

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Kau disini sendiri tidak apa'kan? Jangan takut! Kau lelaki'kan?"

"I-iya. Terimakasih, Tatsuki."

"Ya, sudah. Aku kembali lagi kelas dulu, daa!" pamit Tatsuki sambil keluar dari UKS.

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu beralih naik ke atas ranjang UKS. Bodoh! Tadi kenapa dia harus mengangguk. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak sakit. Hahh.. "Aaa! Aku ini kenapa, sih? Bisa-bisanya aku berbohong pada _Sensei!" _seru anak berambut o_range _itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa aku kembali lagi ke kelas dan bilang kalau aku sudah baikkan? Ta-tapi, itu sama saja aku masih berbohong! Hiks! Apa aku sekarang ini jadi anak yang na-,"

_**Srek!**_

"_Urusai!"_

_**Deg! **_

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya, terkejut mendapati Grimmjow berada di ranjang kedua yang tadi terhalangi oleh hordeng.

"Kau ini bisa tenang tidak, sih? Aku sedang istirahat, _baka!" _seru anak berambut biru itu lagi. Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang Grimmjow. Membuat Grimmjow terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Kau ternyata di UKS! Lu-lukamu itu apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hah? Luka ini?" tanya Grimmjow. Ichigo mengaguk, "Eh, jangan remehkan aku! Luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-ap,- Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan? !" ringis Grimmjow saat luka yang berada di dahinya ditekan oleh Ichigo.

"Gawat! Kalau tidak dikompres, bisa jadi lebam!" seru Ichigo langsung panik mencari kompresan, setelah ketemu ia langsung kemali ke samping ranjang, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengompres dahi Grimmjow. Anak berambut biru menautkan alisnya heran, dan langsung merampas kompresan yang di pegang Ichigo, "Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya, "O'ya! Kau bolos, ya?"

_**Jleb! **_

"A-aku.. kau sendiri?" elak Ichigo balik.

"Kau lupa, kau sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku ke UKS, 'kan?" kata Grimmjow sambil melirik Ichigo, "Hee? Berarti tadi kau langsung ke UKS?" tanya Ichigo antusias, Grimmjow mengangguk, "Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Ichigo menggeleng, "Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

Setelah itu kembali hening, Grimmjow memilih membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Ichigo yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya, "Jangan berisik! Aku mau tidur!" kata Grimmjow dengan nada tajam, Ichigo mengangguk lalu tak lama kemudian Grimmjow tertidur. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir anak berambut _orange _itu. Ternyata, Grimmjow itu sama seperti anak-anak biasanya.

"Selamat beristirahat," ujar Ichigo lalu pergi dari UKS, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Setelah Ichigo pergi, Grimmjow yang memang tidak tidur, kembali terbangun, ia menatap kompres yang berada di tangannya, seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Grimmjow.

"_Arigatou.._"

**. **

**. **

**.**

**_Ichigo POV_ **

"Hahh..." aku menghela nafas sembari membuka lokerku untuk mengganti _uwabaki _dengan sepatu aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah.

"Ichigo?"

_**Deg!**_

"Eh?" aku langsung menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang memanggil namaku. Grimmjow?

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"I-iya. K-kau juga mau pulang?" tanyaku gugup sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"Grimmjow_-kun! _Kau mau pulang?"

"Mau pulang bersama kami tidak?"

"Iya. Grimmjow_-kun_ sudah jarang mau pulang sama-sama, nih! Tadi bolos pun tidak mengajak kami!"

Aku terpaku saat tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan anak perempuan mengerumbungi Grimmjow bak semut yang baru menemukan gula. Ternyata, Grimmjow itu populer, ya? Pasti begitu. Kalau boleh menilai, penampilan Grimmjow memang keren, sih.. rambut bewarna biru sedikit jabrik namun terkesan _mainly _dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah dahinya_, _tinggi tubuhnya yang tinggi dari anak SD kebanyakan, kulitnya yang putih bersih, terutama warna bola mata birunya yang seperti orang Eropa. Jujur, aku saja yang lelaki sedikit terpesona dengannya. Apa lagi anak perempuan, ya?

"Hah? Lain kali, ya. Aku mau pulang bersama dia," ujar Grimmjow sambil menunjukku dengan jempolnya dari belakang. Tunggu! Apa katanya?

Sesaat hening, gerombolan anak perempuan yang mengerumbungi Grimmjow langsung menatapku seolah mau memakanku saat itu juga. Hiii..~

Salah satu anak perempuan itu mendesah kecewa, "Yaahhh.. padahal kami mau pulang bersamamu. Tak apa, deh. Lain kali harus mau, ya!" katanya lagi dengan nada riang.

"Baiklah, manis," ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"Kyaaaa..~ Iya! Janji, ya!"

Grimmjow tampak mengangguk, "Yup! Sabar ya, nona-nona cantik! Daa..~" ujarnya kemudian sambil melambaikan tangan kananya pada gerombolan anak perempuan yang pergi.

"Kyaaa..~ Daaa.. Grimmjow-_kun...~!"_

Setelah itu, para anak perempuan itu menghilang. Meninggalkan aku dan Grimmjow di koridor.

"Hei, kau mau pulang bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Grimmjow menyipitkan mata birunya menatapku, "Kau ini, sampai kapan kau mau berhenti menjawab 'eh' setiap kali aku bertanya padamu? Tidak heran dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu kau sering dijahili anak lain,"

"Maaf.." gumamku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kalau mau minta maaf, ayo pulang bersamaku!" tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow mengenggam lengan kananku untuk pergi dari tempat itu. sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Grimmjow masih tetap mengenggam lenganku. Ternyata lengan Grimmjow itu lebih besar dari lenganku.

"Err.. Grimmjow,"

"Hm?"

"Kau suka berkelahi, ya?" tanyaku. Gawat! Kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal ini? Ichigo _baka! _

Aku memandang punggung kokoh anak berambut biru yang masih mengenggam lenganku, genggaman lengan Grimmjow hangat.

"Yup! Malah itu hobiku! Lagi pula kebanyakan yang berkelahi denganku itu Kakak kelas yang hanya besar omongan," kata Grimmjow dengan santai.

Aku langsung cengo mendengar penuturannya. Jawabannya santai sekali, "Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Haha.. kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku lebih populer dari mereka. Padahal usia mereka masih anak-anak tapi sudah berlagak jagoan,"

"Ka-kau sendiri, bukannya masih anak-anak. Tapi sudah menggoda anak perempuan seperti tadi,"

"Huh? Menggoda? Haha.. aku hanya bersenang-senang saja dengan kepopuleranku sekarang, kok. Salah?" tanya balik Grimmjow, "Lagi pula, kalau tidak memanfaatkannya mubazir, 'kan?"

"Err.. Grimmjow?" panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku tidak?"

"Tidak. Habis lenganmu mungil. Jadi enak untuk digenggam!" serunya sambil nyengir.

_**Blush! **_

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas mendengarnya, "Ta-tapi, arah rumahku bukan kesini, Grimmjow!" seruku.

Grimmjow langsung berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh padaku, "Oh, kemana?"

"Seharusnya aku tadi belok kiri,"

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau juga ikut?" tanyaku heran melihat Grimmjow malah menarikku untuk ke jalan menuju rumahku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Grimmjow pun tampaknya mengerti jalan pikiranku, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya masih belum melepaskan lengan kananku.

Grimmjow menatapku dengan sungkan, sebelah lengannya yang lagi yang nganggur di pakainya untuk menggaruk belakangnya. "Hei.. kau mau menjadi... temanku?" tanyanya kemudian. Mata birunya menatap tepat pada mata coklatku, "A-aku cuma mau membalas pertolonganmu tadi. Lagi pula, tampaknya temanmu hanya buku bergambar itu. Anggap saja aku pengganti buku gambarmu itu! Jadi, aku yang akan melindungimu sekarang!"

Aku menatap Grimmjow sambil terdiam. Melihat keterdiamanku, Grimmjow mengenggam lenganku erat.

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, walaupun kemarin aku mengenalmu langsung. Apa kau mau?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada mengharap. Apakah ini sosok Grimmjow yang terkenal di sekolah sebagai _Trouble maker _itu? Rasanya melihatnya yang seperti sekarang, Grimmjow itu sebenarnya kesepian.

Aku mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku yang kupunya lalu menatapnya, "Iya, aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu, Grimmjow." ujarku padanya.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Ichigo!" seru Grimmjow yang tampaknya sangat senang mendengar jawabanku. Setelah itu, tak ada yang lagi menjahiliku seperti biasanya, Grimmjow juga pindah tempat duduk menjadi tepat disampingku. Banyak hal yang kulakukan bersamanya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku tahu. Kehidupan Grimmjow yang sebenarnya.

_Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Grimmjow... _

Seperti seorang putra keluarga bangsawan yang hidupnya bagaikan dalam sangkar burung. Grimmjow adalah anak yang berkemauan keras. Aku tahu itu. Sudah mengenalnya hampir 10 tahun membuatku tak bisa menjauh dari sisinya. Hingga kami menginjak kelas 3 SMA pun semakin membuatku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Hingga saat ia memilih keluar dari keluarganya, juga saat ia mengetahui Ayahnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan itu mengharuskan ia kembali untuk meneruskan aset-aset keluarganya.

Tak perlu diberi tahu, aku tahu Grimmjow sangat menyalahkan dirinya akan hal itu. Namun yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya adalah menjadi sandaran dan tempatnya untuk pulang saat ini dan nanti.

**_Ichigo POV end_**

"Grimmjow?" panggil Ichigo pada seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tampak memperhatikan langit malam dari jendela kamar asrama sekolah.

"Hm?" tanggap Grimmjow singkat.

"Apa yang tengah kau lamunkan?" tanya Ichigo sambil berdiri di samping .

"_Nothing special_?" kata Grimmjow tanpa sambil menatap pemuda bermata coklat di sampingnya.

_**DUGH! **_

"_Ouch! _apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo!"

"Kau bilang sendiri kalau sudah tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi antara kita berdua. Kau sendiri malah mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri, _baka!" _Ichigo berseru setelah menendang kaki panjang Grimmjow.

"Auuh.. bukan begitu. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu. Itu saja."

"Tapi itu tetap tidak menjelaskan apa yang tadi aku tanyakan, Grimmjow! aku hanya khawatir pada-umh!"

Kedua mata Ichigo terpaku saat bibir Grimmjow menempel tepat bibirnya. Hanya sekedar bibir yang menempel lembut. Tidak lebih.

Perlahan, Grimmjow melepas kecupannya itu. Sekarang pemuda berambut _orange_ itu merasakan kalau wajahnya menghangat karena Grimmjow, "Terimakasih," bisik Grimmjow sambil meraih lengan kiri Ichigo dan digenggam oleh lengan kanannya, "Tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu."

"Grimmjow.." lirih Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan sendu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo hanya terdiam saat sepasang mata biru milik Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tajam, tak lama kemudian lengan kanan Grimmjow meraih dagu Ichigo. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat jarak antara wajah mereka hingga deru nafas hangat Grimmjow dapat dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Mengerti maksud pemuda berambut biru di depannya, Ichigo perlahan menutup kedua mata coklatnya hingga ia merasakan kembali sesuatu yang lembab menekan bibirnya. Grimmjow melumat bibir Ichigo dengan bernafsu, membuat Ichigo membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah profesional Grimmjow masuk dan menjelajah isi mulutnya.

Ditengah ciuman panas itu, lengan kanan Grimmjow menyusup ke dalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Ichigo. Jari-jari panjangnya membelai lembut perut Ichigo, membuat pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu sedikit gemetar.

"Ummh.. nghh..."

Merasakan oksigen mulai menipis di paru-paru mereka, Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya membuat benang saliva tipis diantara bibir mereka. Hingga akhirnya putus. Grimmjow menatap wajah Ichigo yang memerah di wajahnya, tak lama kemudian pemuda bermata biru itu menyeringai khasnya. Grimmjow tahu, walaupun Ichigo hanya diam saja, pemuda berambut _orange _itu pasti mau melakukan hal yang lebih sekedar hanya ciuman. Grimmjow menundukan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga kanan Ichigo.

"Mau melakukan hal yang lebih?" bisik Grimmjow. Membuat Ichigo merinding saat helaan nafas pemuda berambut biru terasa di telinganya.

"_Baka!" _gusar Ichigo sembari membuang mukanya dengan warna merah menghiasi wajah coklatnya.

Grimmjow tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih dagu Ichigo agar pemuda berambut _orange _itu kembali menatapnya. Kembali, Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Ichigo dalam satu ciuman panjang. Perlahan, Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Ichigo ke ranjang milik Ichigo, karena memang dalam kamar asrama ini ada dua ranjang. Ranjang Ichigo yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan ranjang miliknya di sebelahnya lagi.

_**Brugh! **_

Bunyi hentakan ranjang terdengar saat tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke atas ranjang. Grimmjow menatap pemuda yang sekarang berada di bawahnya dengan pandangan lembut yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada Ichigo seorang. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona merah manis di pipinya.

"Eh, lihat. Wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Strawberri," kekeh Grimmjow.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanaya kesal, "_Urusai!" _

"Huh? Kemana sifat manismu yang seperti dulu?"

"Sudah kubuang!" gusar pemuda berambut _orange _itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Grimmow mengecup pipi Ichigo, "Eh, tak masalah. Bagiku kau masih seperti yang dulu," kembali dua bibir itu bertemu. Sebelah lengan milik Grimmjow kembali menyusup ke dalam kemeja putih Ichigo, membuat Ichigo melungguh dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Nghh.. ummph.." desah Ichigo saat jari Grimmjow memainkan tonjolan di dadanya secara bergantian, kecupan Grimmjow kini berpindah ke leher jenjang Ichigo. Membuat pemuda berambut _orange _itu mendongak sembari memejamkan erat matanya saat Grimmjow menghisap bagian-bagian sensitif di lehernya yang akhirnya menimbulkan bekas memerah disana.

Perlahan, walau bibirnya sibuk bermain di leher jenjang kekasihnya itu, lengan Grimmjow perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ichigo. Tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya semua kancing terlepas. Dan kini terlihatlah tubuh atas Ichigo yang terbuka dengan indahnya.

"Gri-Grimmjow.. agh.." desah Ichigo saat Grimmjow mulai memainkan tonjolan di dadanya secara intensif dengan jarinya. Pemuda berambut _orange _itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat posisi jari Grimmjow diganti dengan mulut dan mengulum tonjolan bewarna merah muda itu.

"Ahhh... "

"Bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada jahil. Membuat wajah Ichigo semakin memerah dibuatnya, "_Baka!" _seru Ichigo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Grimmjow kembali tersenyum jahil. Digesekkannya naik turun berirama bagian menonjol dibawahnya dengan milik Ichigo yang sudah menegang walau masih terbungkus oleh celana panjang. Perbuatan pemuda berambut biru itu langsung membuat Ichigo bereaksi. Kedua lengannya meremas-remas bantal putih yang menutupi wajahnya dan samar, suara desahan nikmat terdengar. Membuat Grimmjow semakin kencang memainkan tempo permainannya.

"nnghh.. uhh.."

Dalam permainannya itu, Grimmjow kembali memainkan dua tonjolan merah muda di dada Ichigo, membuat sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan Ichigo bertambah.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu, Ichigo," desis Grimmjow.

"Tidak!" tolak Ichigo dengan suara teredam bantal.

Grimmjow menyeringai, ia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Membuat Ichigo pun berhenti mendesah saat melihat Ichigo lengah, Grimmjow langsung menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah pemuda bermata coklat itu dan langsung melemparnya ke bawah. Terlihatlah, wajah Ichigo yang tampak memerah dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Manis,"

Ichigo langsung tertegun saat Grimmjow malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Grimmjow?" panggil Ichigo. Hening sesaat hingga pemuda berambut biru itu bersuara, "Aku akan melindungimu! Apapun yang terjadi nanti, akupun tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku, Ichigo," bisik Grimmjow. Membuat Ichigo melebarkan mata coklatnya terpaku, lalu tersenyum mengerti dan membalas pelukan Grimmjow dengan erat.

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang mengantarkan mereka ke dalam kehangatan yang hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Hei, Kurosaki! Kenapa jalanmu jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Ishida heran melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan agak aneh.

"Haha.. ini gara-gara terpleset di kamar mandi!" kilah Ichigo sambil berusaha duduk di kursi. Walaupun itu akan menyebabkan bokongnya tambah sakit, sih.. sial! ini gara-gara Grimmjow yang main habis-habisan sampai rasanya membuat Ichigo sulit untuk berjalan.

"Kepleset di kamar mandi apa kepleset di 'ranjang', hahaha...!" goda Renji. Membuat bogem mentah mendarat di kepala merahnya.

"Hahaha.. ternyata Renji benar, ya! Sampai ronde berapa semalam?" kali ini Yumichika yang tertawa geli.

"_Urusai!"_ gusar Ichigo dengan wajah merona.

"Dasar," ujar Hitsugaya singkat kembali membaca bukunya.

Dalam hati, Ichigo tengah memberikan sumpah serapah _special _untuk Grimmjow yang telah membuatnya jadi bahan sindirin oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

**. **

**.**

**. **

**_Owari_ **

**. **

**. **

**. **

A/N: **#**Headbang**#** Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...~! ! *****dilempar granat

Huwaa! Gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomenasai kalau ceritanya gaje kayak gini.. huhuhu.. #gelundungan

_Lime_ apaan tuh! #nunjuk atas# hiks! Saya nggak berbakat buat adegan rated M.. untuk **Endras D'dark****Á****ngel Prasetya** maaf karena fic _request_ dikau seperti ini.. *****sembah sujud

Err.. ini hanyalah sekedar curhatan _Author_ yang gak penting, tapi ane pernah berasa ingin _out_ dari ffn a.k.a berhenti jadi _Author_. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ane juga nggak rela kalau harus mendem ide cerita dalam lappie yang akhirnya malah berjamur.. dan karena kecintaan saya terhadap dunia Yaoi **#**alah**#** terlebih banyak juga _reader_ yang puas atas fic-fic saya walau _review_ saya hanya sedikit **#**bangga**#** membuat saya sangat senang, karena itu akhirnya membuat saya kalah. Dan memutuskan tetap berada di dunia ffn tercinta ini walau kagak aktif publish cerita.. **=A=" *******orang yang nggak berkompeten

**#**ditendang

Untuk _My lovely _Imouto_-chan_ a.k.a **Hanabi Kaori**, _Gomenasai_ udah membuat dikau khawatir pas Nee bilang mau _Out..._ **#**sembah sujud

Dan untuk para_ reade_r, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas segala perhatiannya yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini.. *****_Hug_ atu-atu

**#**digiling

Dan terakhir, sekali lagi untuk **Endras D'dark****Á****ngel Prasetya** semoga dikau nggak jamuran nunggu fic ini, semoga terhibur juga dengan fic yang dikau _request_ ini... :D **#**_hug_

Lalu jika masih terdapat typo serta kegajean yang terdapat di dalamnya. Baik, tidak sengaja, ataupun memang sengaja atau pun itu nyelip ataupun ngumpet ataupun nggak kesensor. Mohon dimaafkan. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesala-, *****ngeles***** **#**ditembaki jutaan rudal**#**

Akhir kata..

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_... **m(**_ _**)m**

**_Review?_**

**. **

**. **


End file.
